My Girl
by CrazyCatie
Summary: Grace was always the one who had someone to watch over her, to protect her from anything she feared. What happens when a killer - the deadliest kind - is out to get her? Who will be there for her in the end? Her brother, Edward? Or maybe someone new...
1. Stank

**Ok, I think I'm pretty insane, starting yet ANOTHER long fic, but I have wanted to do a Twilight one for the LONGEST time. Now, you have to understand something about this story: I completely made up this new character, Grace, and she is so much different from other vampires it is astounding. No, really, that is actually the whole point of this story. I wanted to write something different from anything other people had written, so I decided to write about a rather…eccentric vamp. As the story goes on, you'll learn more and more about Grace and her personal history, but for right now, you just need to know that she is trying to find somebody, which is going to be rather obvious once you start reading. Enjoy, and don't judge it too harshly!**

Why did he have to make this so hard? I mean, for goodness sake, I was only trying to find my own family! But, no, Edward was always hiding everything, but never for him, always for 'others'. That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard, but he had been like that when we were alive, too. Always making inferences on other people's thoughts, always being annoyingly accurate. I wonder if he remembered me like I remembered him.

The man that was sitting next to me on the plane smelled horrible. I mean, obviously all humans smelled good in a way, but I had learned to ignore that particular urge. This man was probably about fifty, quite a bit overweight, and was eating those packaged peanuts by the packet. He had wrappers stacked all over his fold-up tray, and he was starting to get a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. I could smell the body odor emanating from his underarms, and the smells swirling around him made me turn and push my face against the cool window.

It had been four hours of this terrible plane ride, and the man (whose real name was Hank, which I could see from the tag on a piece of his luggage, but I had secretly named Stank) had stared at me for three and half of those hours. The other half had been spent devouring as much food as the flight attendant could possibly bring him.

I was getting rather tired of the staring. It had been years since I was first changed, and it had never stopped, as much as I had wished. Moving as slowly as possible, I discreetly pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. We were set to arrive in Washington at 6:30 p.m. and I had another two hours to go. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, wanting to daydream a little bit. However, as soon as I closed my eyes, images of the reason that I even on this plane in the first place danced in front of my eyes. I sprang my eyelids back opened and sat upright in my seat, startling Stank. I stared at the back of the seat in front of me for a moment, before I heard the man speak to me.

"Y'all alright, miss?" he wanted know, inclining his head in my direction. My brain immediately processed his accent, coming up with a probable southern Missouri or Arkansas twang.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered smoothly, not even noticing the way Stank got goosebumps at the sound of my voice.

I stared out the window again, hoping he would get the hint, but he decided to keep talking anyways. "That's an interesting accent you got there." The man stared at me insistently until I turned my head back to him, giving him a cold smile.

"Chicago, born and raised." This was most definitely true. No matter how many times I had travelled the United States, I always ended up right back home. I stared at a spot just above his head, so as to have something to focus on rather than his scent and the things I was seeing on him instead of what his face truly looked like.

"Ah, I've never been. Heard it's great, though. Did you know Al Capone?" I giggled slightly, but not because this was a question commonly asked to most Chicagoans. I HAD known Al Capone. Mind you, it was a brief relationship, but he was quite the character.

"Nah." That was the answer I was supposed to give. "I'm not that old." I kept my eyes just above his hairline, ignoring the words that were written across his sweaty forehead.

"What y'all lookin' at?" he asked, looking over his shoulder and then back at me. I forced myself to look into his eyes, which were a muddy brown color, and cringed. His thoughts were now in my plain view, scrawled across his forehead in what I assumed was his untidy handwriting.

_Man, she's mighty pretty. I wouldn't mind taking her out, if she didn't look older than a baby._

I was relieved that his thoughts weren't any more vile than the other pigs in this plane. The man behind me was a lot more vulgar with his word choice.

When I didn't answer, Stank decided he had to do the talking again. "How old are ya?"

_Please be eighteen, please be eighteen, please be eighteen._

"About seventeen. My birthday's coming up." Indeed it was, but it wasn't my seventeenth birthday. That had long since come and past. At least, my real one had.

The man's eyebrows puckered, and he wrung his hands together. "Now, you can't be old enough to fly on a airplane alone! Where's your momma?"

_Maybe she likes older men. She is a hell of a lot closer to eighteen than I was thinking. If she ain't got nobody here than the Lord knows she's coming back with me._

I felt so violated by Stank's thoughts than I completely turned away from him, leaning into the window again. "My dad is up a few rows. The big one, do you see him?"

I hoped this would wipe away Stank's ideas about me. There was no way that he could get me to go with him, even if he tried, but I still didn't want to cause an ordeal.

Stank nodded, catching sight of my 'father' who was really just a random guy that I had noticed on the way to my seat. Though, he was rather large and menacing looking. Stank didn't talk to me once more during the entire ride to Washington, and when the place landed, he pushed himself up with a grunt and waddled out of my sight, passing the tall man with wary glance.

I didn't know if the rumors about the Cullens were correct or not, and I did not know whether they were truly in this small town named Forks, but I knew that I was going to track them down, because if the nomad clan I passed a few months ago was correct, they were the only vampires (besides the Denali ones) that had the same diet preferences as me.

I was certain the Edward would be in one of these two places, because I knew that my Edward couldn't stand to hurt another human being. When we were kids he would even rescue the wall spiders that we were all so desperately trying to squash, carrying them out of just about anybody's home.

I stepped out of the airport and looked around at the city of Seattle, the first stop in my journey to Forks, Washington. I took in the cloudy skies and the fog that covered the buildings half-way up. This state really was the perfect place to house the largest clan of the most dangerous creatures on the planet. I stepped carefully and slowly down the sidewalk, wanting to take off at a glorious sprint but holding back, and anxiously started to make my way to the person I had been looking for all of my second life.

**Okay, that's the first chapter! I hope you don't think that it was too boring, because I just needed to make a few points on Grace that needed to be in the open. One, obviously, she's looking for Edward. Two, she knew him from when she was a little kid. And three, VERY IMPORTANT would be her special…power, for lack of a better word. Did you catch it? REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanks so much!**


	2. Oh, Brother

**I've been trying to find the time to write another chapter for this story in between the other stories I've been writing, and this was the only time that I could sneak something in. And that's why I'm updating so quickly, in case you were wondering. I don't know much about what's going to happen once Grace DOES find Edward, but I do know that I would like to make that happen soon. I don't want to babble on and on like I do in most A/Ns, so I'll get straight to it: chapter two!**

Forks was too small.

Every person I passed stared at me like I was something out of a science fiction movie, and I did not like that. At least in bigger cities people didn't look as much, used to seeing more eccentric things. I passed dozens of plaid shirts, jeans, and boots on my way through the town. I pulled into a small sporting goods store to find directions to the Cullen's house, and when I walked in, I could have swore you could hear a pin drop in that place.

"Hello?" I called, seeing no one at the register. Seriously, these people were so innocent and naïve, thinking they could just leave all that money sitting freely out. But then again, no one in Forks, Washington would have the animosity to steal from a little, family own business.

A young boy, probably around seventeen, walked out amid the numerous racks of hiking clothing. He was taller than me, probably around 5'10'' or 5'11'', and had blonde, spiked up hair. He was attractive enough, with pleasant blue eyes and a friendly, round face. The only feeling I felt for him, however, was the urge to suck his blood. And that wouldn't be happening.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, stuttering when he saw me. This was to be expected, this being a teenage boy and all, but I couldn't help the stab of annoyance at his tone. Stupid humans.

"I was wondering if you could give me directions to the Cullen's house?" Even though it wasn't strictly necessary, I gave him a persuasive smile.

His face puckered at my question, but it immediately cleared up after the smile. Honestly, humans were so gullible. "Oh, that explains a lot." He grinned shyly, ducking his head a little bit. Even though he had agitated me before, I found that I sort of liked this boy. He was smart enough to see the connection between me and the pretty faced people that he went to school with, probably. Then he proceeded to give me a stammered explanation of how to get to the Cullen home from this store. I felt rather proud of myself, for the entire time I spoke to him the only thing I looked at was the large sign behind him that read 'GET THE BEST PRICES, ONLY HERE AT NEWTON'S!'.

It was only as I was bending down to get into the little blue car that I had 'borrowed' from some guy down in Seattle did I see what he was thinking. I caught him staring at me out of the front window, and my razor sharp vision focus right away on his forehead, zooming in.

_Oh, God, not another one._

It was funny, because I had only one thought about that: he had really bad handwriting.

The house was big, white, and gorgeously classic. It looked like something straight out of a fairytale, all framed with the forest as it was. As soon as I was near it, I could tell I had the right place. The whole place reeked of vampire. I slid out of the car, still appraising the house, and took my time walking to the front door.

Nervousness bubbled in my stomach. Would he be there? If he was, would he recognize me? Would he want to see me if he did? Would he have a mate, or just be alone? I pictured him alone, but you never knew with Eddie. Would the rest of the New Family like me? I reached the door. Should I knock? Ring the bell? Maybe I should just turn around and go back to the car and drive away. What if….

_Stop, _I commanded myself. _Do NOT over think this. For once, please don't._ I took a deep, unnecessary breath. Just as I was reaching forward to knock on the door, it was yanked out from underneath my fist. A small, black haired vampire girl with golden eyes and a bright smile stood in front of me. Without meaning to, I read her thoughts.

_Grace! I've been waiting so long! I can finally tell Edward now!_

So I was right in assuming he'd be with the Cullens. Excellent, that saved me SO much work. I studied the girl more closely now, careful to ignore her forehead words. She was tiny, and towered over her at 5'7''. She wore nothing but designer clothing, and was bouncing on her toes instead of standing still like a normal person.

"Come in!" she shrieked, grabbing my arm and pulling me in. I had been so caught up with the fact that Edward was here I hadn't accounted for the fact that this girl somehow knew who I was.

She dragged me into the living room, and I was startled to see that the entire side of this part of the house was glass, creating a rather scenic effect. She pushed me onto the couch, grinning all the way, and murmured, "Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, come down here."

At once I heard them all zoom into the room we had just entered. They filed in silently, all of them staring blatantly at me. A few of them sat, though I noticed one in particular, a lanky blonde boy, hovered near the girl that answered the door. She, however, moved away from them all, sliding into the seat next to me. They all flinched as she grabbed my hand, beaming excitedly.

"This is Grace, everybody." She looked at them all, then back at me, happy as could be. I tried to slip my hand out from hers, but she just gripped mine more tightly.

Everyone was silent, and this was all just getting way too weird for me. "Um, who the hell are you people?" I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I had been expecting Edward to be part of the infamous Cullen clan, and he was nowhere in sight.

The biggest of them all, a tall, muscular man with curly, dark hair, snickered into his hand. The door-opener shot him a look before returning back to me.

"I'm sorry! I just assumed that…oh, never mind. I'm Alice," she gestured to herself, "and I knew you would be coming for a long, long time. I'm just so happy you're finally here!"

How had she known I would be coming? I almost wanted to read her to find out, but I didn't want to violate her privacy. Though it sounded like she already knew about my ability. The same man that had laughed before snorted now, giving Alice a disbelieving look.

"Wow, Alice, way to creep her out. Jesus." He looked at me, grinning, and continued. "I'm Emmett, by the way."

Emmett elbowed the girl standing next to him, her arms crossed in front of her and her mouth set in a firm frown. She looked over at him and he waved his hand, as though encouraging her to do something.

"I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife." I couldn't help but hear the stress she put on the last two words. Like if I somehow couldn't remember her name, I should know her as Emmett's wife. The pair of them looked to be around eighteen, but then again, you never knew a vampire's real age.

I nodded seriously at her, letting her know that I understood not to interfere, and she gave me a small smile, letting her composure slip a little bit. They all seemed to take that as a cue to introduce themselves.

"Esme," the only woman left announced. She had billowy, soft, light brown hair, and was more voluptuous than the other two. "I'm sort of the mother of the family. At least, I like to think so."

She was standing next to one of the blonde guys, this one shorter but just as thin. I could just tell by the atmosphere in the room that he was their leader. "My name is Carlisle," he declared, his words clear, but soft and comforting. "Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor over at the hospital here in Forks."

I nodded to them both, and we all turned to gaze at the only unnamed vampire in the room. He stood tall, gazing down at us all, but keeping a particularly keen eye on Alice. Catching sight of our stares, he uttered, "Jasper." And that was all. His voice was deep and somewhat strained. His eyes were a little bit darker than the rest of theirs, and I guess mine, too. I figured that he had been using our choice of diet shorter than the rest of them.

I processed this information. "Okay…so this is all of you?" I looked them all over once again, memorizing each detail. My eyes slid over the words written in various hands that lined each of their foreheads.

Alice laughed, throwing her head back, not at all the way I would think someone so delicate would laugh. "No, silly, you didn't come here for us!"

I allowed myself to smile a little bit, relieved that Edward WAS here, somewhere. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by Esme.

"Is that why?" she breathed, her eyes flitting around my features. "She looks so much like him, I had to wonder…."

At her words, everyone but Esme, Alice, and, of course, me gasped. I was starting to get VERY annoyed. I cleared my throat, hoping they would look into my eyes instead of stare at me like I was some fascinating caged animal.

"Please, where is Edward?" I looked now to Alice, seeing as she was the only one that answered any of my questions.

Her eyes looked distant for a moment, then came back to the present. "He'll be here in two minutes," she mumbled to me, then turned to the room as a whole. "He didn't know about Grace, but he just caught her scent. Not that he knows who it is, of course. He's bringing Bella."

Bella? Who was she? From the varied looks on all their faces, I assumed she was someone important; Emmett looked excited, Rosalie looked aggravated, Esme proud, Jasper foreboding, and Carlisle reluctant. He surprised me the most out of them all.

He also spoke first. "Grace, how long have you been vegetarian?" he asked anxiously. Five other worried faces looked, too.

"Since year two," I answered proudly. All of them looked relieved, though I thought I saw a flicker of something else go across Jasper's face. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be, it must have been something else.

Carlisle nodded. "Good, then it shouldn't be a problem. I just want you to know, though, to be careful around her. You see, Bella is Edward's-"

The door swung open and I heard a deep, smooth voice call out, "Carlisle? I smell something strange!" His voice hit me before anything else. It was so familiar, and I hadn't realized until just then how badly I missed it. Then, there was the new smell. The first one I figured was his, since I could have sworn I had smelled it's sweet perfume before. The other one was ten times more startling. I assumed it belonged to Bella. It was flowery and beautiful, like lilacs, and it smelled as though it should be bottled and labeled D&G. Jesus, that was an addicting smell. But the surprising part was not the scent itself, but what it meant. Bella was human.

Then I saw them. Edward came first, tall and strong, exactly the way I remember him. Every plane of his face, even the bronze colored hair that was identical to mine. He was preserved at seventeen years old, and he was just as handsome as he had been in his past life. Next came Bella, definitely human, trailing behind him. She was shorter than me, though not by much, and was rather skinny. Her eyes were big, and shockingly deep brown against the paleness of her skin. The rest of her face was rather ordinary, and I supposed she was pretty. There was one outstanding this about her (besides her marvelous eyes) that I would have to check into later. She was holding his hand, though trailing slightly behind him, and I saw exactly what she was. Eddie had a _girlfriend_!

Edward stopped in his tracks when he saw me, his mouth dropping open. We all stared at him, wondering what was going to happen, and I saw Bella gaze up nervously at Edward, giving his hand a squeeze. I slowly stood up, not sure what to do now that he was here, and took a hesitant step toward him. Did he remember me?

"Edward?" I asked, my eyes, for once, purposely straying up to his forehead.

_No, she was dead before I was changed. I told Carlisle to check before he did it. He said…he said she was gone! _

"Grace?" he breathed, his mouth closing properly this time.

I couldn't help the colossal smile that was creeping over my face. My Edward, with me at last! I had been waiting for this moment for decades!

Before anyone could stop me, I hurled myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and embracing him.

Gradually, his arms slithered around my back, and then he was fully hugging me, whispering, "Grace! You're alive, you're changed!"

He picked me up, twirling me in a circle, and then put me back on the floor, stepping back and beaming at me, all the hesitancy gone. "You don't know how great it is to see you again, Gracie!"

I giggled at the nickname, unable to stop smiling. "I've been looking for you forever, Eddie!"

He cringed slightly, and I could hear Emmett snicker behind us. It took me a moment to realize that nobody called him Eddie here, it was always Edward. I wondered why that was.

"I didn't know that you'd changed," he affirmed seriously. "When did it happen? You still look exactly the same." He studied my face once more. "Except you've lost those pretty green eyes. Those really made your face, didn't they?"

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "Shut up. It's not like you got to keep them, either. Besides, it's a long story. And I think you have a bit of explaining to do yourself…." My eyes strayed for a second time to the girl who stood slightly behind him, looking very unsure of herself. Once again, I noticed the difference in her appearance, though it had nothing to do with her being human.

Edward followed my gaze, and chortled when he saw who I was looking at. "Ah, yes, that would be Bella." He slid one arm around the girl and pulled her close to his side, making her flush a delicious red color. "She's my…." He looked as though he was struggling to find the right word.

"Girlfriend," Bella tried, looking uncomfortable with the word itself. I liked her already.

Edward frowned. "I was thinking something a bit stronger, but, well, for lack of a better word, girlfriend." He glowed every time he looked at her. I could already tell he had fallen in love. With a human. Not good. But I liked Bella, and I could tell that his mind wasn't going to be changed about this.

I nodded, but apparently I was too slow for Bella. "So…fill me in here. Um, who are you?" The question seemed to be directed towards me, but Edward decided to jump in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. This," he announced, partly for Bella, partly for the entire room as a whole, "is my biological sister, Grace."

**Edward has a sister??? Oh, my God!!! Haha, review, please!!!!! It means the world! Oh, and the next chapter will deal with the REASON behind Grace's visit. Other than to see Edward's pretty face (except that's not really it, obviously, as he is her brother). Okay, that's all for now!**


	3. Gifted

**I was going to update yesterday, but I had this horrible problem and I was trying to fix it the ENTIRE day. Yeah, it pretty much sucked. But then I fixed it, and being the technical genius that I am (haha, that's a good one) I got something even better, and it was okay again. Unfortunately, it took me all day to figure out, and by the time I was finished it was 2:00 a.m. But regardless, here it is. Chapter three!**

I was there two weeks when Alice first suggested the sleepover. It was evening, Edward had just come home from Bella's house (although he would be back there in a few hours to have his own little sleepover) and was playing the piano, Rosalie was repainting her fingernails some dark red color, Emmett and Jasper were playing an intense game of chess, both looking fiercely concentrated, Alice was babbling on and on to Esme about some party that she wanted to throw for Bella, and Carlisle was reading one of the thickest books I had ever seen. I was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. I finally rested on an old episode of Friends. I had seen every single show of this series, yet it never got old. I think the Cullens thought I was strange for being so into human things, but I just saw it as the way I was. I kind of like being an eccentric vampire; it throws people off.

"We're going to have a sleepover," Alice suddenly announced, addressing the room as a whole but looking directly at me. She was willing me to read her thoughts, but I determinedly set my eyes to hers, and after a quick second she looked away with a light smile.

"Alice, we already live with each other," Esme gently reminded, putting her hand on Alice's forearm. Emmett snorted, looking up from his game.

"No, no," she said impatiently, shaking her head so violently I thought it might spin off her tiny neck. "I mean, Bella, Grace, and I are going to have a sleepover."

My eyebrows shot up. If there was one thing I hated, it was assumptions. How did Alice know I was going to agree to this. _Stupid,_ my subconscious thought, _she obviously saw it. Jesus, you would think you would be getting this by now!_

When after Edward and I told everyone who I was (everyone except Alice, that was, as she already seemed to know more about me than I did myself) they had automatically wanted to know if I had a gift. And had certainly been awkward, especially when Edward realized it before anybody else.

~~~*~~~

_"Do you have a gift, then, like Edward?" Carlisle asked, inclining his head toward where I sat on the couch next to my brother. I shifted uncomfortably, thinking about whether to lie or whether to tell him. What was the worst that could happen?_

_Edward let out a quiet gasp, but of course everybody in the room looked at him, except for Bella, who hadn't seemed to notice anything. He slowly turned to me, a frown deep in his features. "You can't…you can't HIDE something like that, Gracie!"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. My brother could get so worked up over nothing sometimes. But how had he known? I hadn't said anything to anybody yet, so all they knew was that I was Edward's sister. He obviously didn't know what he was talking about._

_"I didn't even say anything." Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a look, smirking a little bit as they looked back at us. What was that about?_

_"You didn't have to. I can…well, I can hear people's thoughts." He looked back at Carlisle. "I would say that I could read minds, but it seems like Grace's gift is more literal of that saying than mine is." Great, thanks for ratting me out, Eddie. That was real nice of you. Edward grinned. _

_Carlisle looked confused for a moment. "You…_read_ minds? I don't really understand."_

_I sighed, figuring that I had to tell him now. "Actually, that's exactly it. Whatever you most dominant thought is right now, it's written across your forehead in your own handwriting. The more I get to know someone, the bolder the writing is. It can get to a point where it's all I can see when I look at the person." This had happened exactly two times in my lifetime. The first with a girl named Elizabeth, the second with a boy named Jack. Elizabeth had been my best friend, and Jack…. Well, they were to people I did not like to think of often._

_It was the quietest of the bunch that spoke first. "I don't believe you."_

_We all turned to look at Jasper, his brow furrowed. He shook his head slowly. I didn't know what to say, except, "Do you want me to prove it."_

_He look surprised for a fraction of a second, then turned dubious. "If you can."_

_I allowed my willing eyes to slither up to his forehead, where his thoughts were written in a neat, small, boyish hand. I squinted a little bit, because the words were so faded. "I don't believe her. A physical gift is much too rare, and it is extremely improbable that both her AND her biological brother could have such similar gifts, if they both had gifts at all." I recited, then looked into his eyes._

_He looked shocked for a moment, totally blown away, and he was searching for words. The thoughts on his face were whirling by so fast that I could barely read one before it was replaced by the next. Finally, he settled on something. "I can change the atmosphere of a room."_

_Everyone looked up at him in surprise. I don't think anyone would have thought that _I_ would show up Jasper Hale at his own game, but apparently I had, seeing as he was admitting his own gift to me. I grinned at him, and he smiled a hesitant smile back._

_"I can see the future," Alice piped up, having been uncharacteristically quiet for the length of the conversation. "I know that you didn't read my thoughts. You didn't look at anybody's at all when you came in here, either. I don't think you want to know what other people are thinking." Spot on._

_Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Edward can hear thoughts, and you can read them. Jasper is right, it is extremely odd that you two have such similar gifts. I can only conclude that you must have been close, and your personalities must have been alike."_

_I looked at my brother at the same time he looked at me, and we both burst out laughing. Maybe that was it, maybe the reason our gifts were so similar was because we thought so much alike._

_Carlisle smiled a bit, sensing where the humor was coming from. "It would be an honor for us if you stayed here. We could always use another Cullen. Especially if you're Edward's sister." I could feel Edward beaming at him from next to me, but I didn't look at him._

_I bit my lip, already knowing my answer. All of a sudden, Alice jumped up from the couch. "Oh, I'm so happy you'll stay! I always wanted another sister. And now we'll have two more!" She hugged me, pulling me to my feet. Edward stood up, too, taking Bella's hand. I had almost forgotten she was there. _

_Though, I was confused for a moment. "Two more?" There was only one of me, last time I checked. But now Alice was looking at Bella, who was blushing again. She was always doing that. _

_Bella looked at her feet, anywhere but at me. Edward smirked a little bit, pulling the girl closer to him. I inwardly cringed. He was going to change her, I knew it!_

_"Bella and Edward are getting married!" Alice exclaimed. My eyes automatically searched the now familiar faces that surrounded me. I knew there would be a variety of emotions, they were all so different. Alice, of course, looked ecstatic, Jasper looked indifferent, Esme pleased, Carlisle content, Emmett triumphant, and Rosalie…um, well, a bit pissed off. I wondered why that was, and was so curious that I let myself look at her thoughts._

Oh, God, not this again. They all act like she's the freaking queen of the world. What's so special about her? Nothing. Edward deserves better than a stupid little human.

_Well, that was a bit harsh, don't you think? I wonder what Bella did to deserve that one. She had seemingly won over everybody else. However, I figured I had time to think it over and investigate some other time, because right now I was becoming a Cullen._

~~~*~~~

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Alice prompted, nudging me with her arm. I just shrugged, kicking at the floor with my foot. I was slightly uncomfortable, with everybody looking us like they were.

Luckily Rosalie jumped in to try and save me. "Fine, then, Alice. Don't invite me." I cast her a grateful glance.

Alice looked up briefly. "You wouldn't want to go, Rose. You don't even like Bella." I snorted at how blatant that was, even right in front of Edward. But, I suppose that Edward already knew that, seeing as he could easily read Rosalie's thoughts.

Rosalie shrugged, going back to her nails. Great, now I was on my own. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward chuckling a tiny bit. Yeah, Edward, I hope you're happy.

Alice turned back to me, still looking persistent. "Please Grace?" She clasped her hands together, making a puppy dog look.

"Just do it, Grace," Emmett said from the chess table, with Jasper nodding along with him. "It'll save you a lot of time. She knows you're going to go, anyways."

I sighed resignedly. "God. Fine, Alice. I'll go to your sleepover. But I won't like it."

Everybody in the room smiled down at whatever they were doing, and Alice clapped her hands happily. "Oh, thank you! It's going to be so much fun!" She turned to Edward, who was penciling in something on a blank sheet of music-writing paper. "Edward, make sure you tell Bella tonight that we're having a sleepover tomorrow night. It'll be here, and tell her not to worry, Rose won't be there and everyone else is going to be gone."

She bounced up from her seat, muttering something under her breath something about planning. I had a feeling that I was getting myself into something that I would regret.

**Okay, what's going on with Alice??? So, I know. Happy? But seriously, I NEED IDEAS!!! This one just came to me spur of the moment, and I made the sleepover arangement so that you all could know a little bit more about Elizabeth and Jack, aka reason one and two that Grace was pushed to come find Edward. Oh, and by the way, don't think that I'm going to disrupt any pre-established couples so that Grace can have a partner. I think I have the perfect person in mind.... Guess who? REVIEW!!!**


	4. My Story

**I haven't updated in soooooo long! I'm really sorry for that, but I had a little bit of writer's block, and I was working on other fics. You know how that can be. So, I won't spend too much time here, though I usually do, and I'll just get on with it. Chapter four!**

"Truth or dare?"

Bella groaned, shaking her head. I guess I had come to like the girl, but I wasn't really sure about her yet. She was shy and clumsy, but I could tell that she was fiercely in love with my brother. I wondered how that had happened…?

"Ugh, Alice! I hate this game!" She grimaced. "You know all the answers anyways, why do you even ask?"

Alice shrugged, then looked at me. "Okay, Grace will play with me." When had I volunteered to do that? "Truth or dare?"

I fidgeted. We had completely taken over the living room, plastering the floor with pillows and blankets and sleeping bags that we had found. Of course, to me and Alice this made no difference, but I still liked comfort. That was one thing I never lost from being human. We had banished the rest of the family from the house and sent them off hunting. The various chick flicks we had rented were stacked next to the T.V., and a face mask was chilling in the fridge. It was the perfect girl's night.

"Um…dare?"

Alice tapped her chin in thought. "Okay!" she exclaimed brightly. "I dare you to eat human food."

"Ewww, no gross ones!"

Alice shook her head evilly. "A dare is a dare. You have to do it." Bella watched us curiously. I glanced up at her forehead. She wanted to see a vampire eat human food. She had been trying to get Edward to show her but he didn't see it necessary.

I winced. This is SUCH a stupid game, I thought as I got up and shuffled to the kitchen. On the table there was a glass jar that I hadn't noticed earlier. Alice must have put it there when I wasn't looking. In the jar swam one long, fat, dark green pickle. The sight of the thing made me want to throw up like a human. Ugh, I hated these even when I wasn't disgusted by the sight of them. Alice totally looked into the future and saw me saying dare. She is SUCH a cheater!

Bella and Alice were suddenly right next to me. Bella was biting her lip in anticipation, Alice's eyes were bugging out. I slowly reached forward, twisting the lid off and laying it back on the table with a light clatter. I reached into the glass, then sunk my fingertips into the salty liquid that surrounded the pickled cucumber.

I held the pickle with the least amount of skin as possible, then, using the Band-Aid method, whipped it into my mouth. I chewed it up vigorously, not breathing so that I wouldn't have to taste it. The food felt unnatural in my mouth, and I had to force myself to swallow. When I was done, I let go of my nose, thinking that it had gone okay. Uh-oh…bad idea.

I ran to the hardly-used first floor bathroom, then puked the thing up. I didn't think it possible to vomit once I had turned, but then again I had never eaten human food. I wiped my mouth, then used some mouthwash that I found on a shelf. When I returned to the kitchen, still slightly nauseated, I saw Bella and Alice in hysterics.

"That…was…hilarious!" Alice cried, clutching her stomach. I frowned, then turned on my heel with a huff.

"C'mon, Alice, it's time for your dare!"

We went on with our game for a while, and after about an hour and a half, we popped a movie in and played just Truth instead of Dare.

"First kiss."

"Huh." Bella considered this. "Well…that would have to be Tommy Sullivan. Pre-K." She giggled. "After he pushed me into the dirt and ran away."

"What about you, Grace? I would go, but I don't really remember…."

To cover for the awkward moment, I hurried my answer. "Uhhh, I think it was Theodore Montgomery in 7th grade." I laughed, remembering the hazy memory. "Haha, yeah, Edward punched him because he wasn't being 'honorable'. Poor Teddy's nose never looked the same."

Alice and Bella looked at each other, than burst out laughing. It was SO something Edward would do.

"Who was Edward's first girlfriend?" Bella asked, leaning in eagerly. I wasn't sure whether I should answer it or not. I mean, where was my place in doing that? But, then again, wasn't it a sister's job to disclose private information about their brothers. I thought so.

"Annabel Jones. She was from St. Louis, but she came up north for the summer to visit her cousin, who happened to be my best friend of the time. Edward told me several times a day that he was in love with her and that he had every intention of marrying the girl."

Alice frowned. "I didn't know that. What happened?"

I thought back. What had happened to Annabel Jones? "I don't really remember. One day she was there, then the next she was gone, and Edward was watching her leave at the train station. He wasn't himself for a while after that, so I never did ask him. Of course, it was only a year and a half later that…you know."

We all looked down at the same moment. It was dead silent in the room, until Bella piped up again. "Grace? Why did you REALLY come here? I mean, I know that Edward was the reason you stayed, but what made you uproot yourself in the first place."

I stared at her. When I first met her, the girl didn't come off as anything more than unsocial and simple minded. Now that I knew her, however, I was realizing that she was quite different. She was opinionated and fierce, observant and open. I liked her. But could I trust her?

"I…" I still wasn't sure what to say. I glanced over to Alice for some help. She, of course, already knew why I was here.

"It's okay. She won't tell." Alice assured me.

"Well, I suppose it would have to be Jack. And I guess Elizabeth, too." I looked down at my hands. Even saying their names sent a wave of anxiety through me.

"Okay. And…?" Bella gently urged, waving her hand.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Jack…well, I should probably say up front that I love him. More than words, in fact."

Alice breathed out, then put her hand over her heart. "I didn't know that," she whispered.

I nodded, then went on. "You know how I said Annabel Jones's cousin was my best friend? Yeah, that's Elizabeth. My parents and hers had been best friends, and it just became natural that we would be, too. She lived two blocks away from me."

Bella smiled pleasantly, though she looked a little bit confused. "I don't understand…. How are they related?"

"They're not. At least, they shouldn't have been." My voice grew bitter. "Elizabeth was my friend before I changed, and though it was against all rules, I told her what I was after. And she accepted me. It was kind of a miracle, actually, that she would, but she did. And we were okay for a while. I had to stay away from her for about a year, but it was because of her that I didn't hunt humans. I could like off of small rodents or forest animals, and that would be good enough. It was after the first year that I met Jack."

Alice (though she already knew this story) and Bella were watching me with weary expressions on their faces. "Was Jack a vampire?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes. He was the one that changed me in the first place. I didn't know that at the time, however. All's I knew back then was that I was falling in love with him. Once I was sure that he loved me back, I let him meet Elizabeth. That was my first mistake. It turned out that all Elizabeth ever wanted was to be changed, to be like me…to be beautiful. And so Jack changed her. As you probably know, newborns aren't…aren't the tamest specimens. And she went crazy. We had no choice but to chase her out of Chicago."

Bella winced. If I could cry, I would have been bawling right then. Calling up memories of the two was hard, but actually having to tell their story was harder.

"So my best friend was gone, and I only had Jack left. We decided to stay in Chicago, but it wasn't long before he left me, too."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Startled, I looked at Bella. "What?"

"He…he changed you, left, made you fall in love with him, changed your best friend, made her leave, then left himself? That is NOT fair!"

I stared at her with wide eyes. "Bella…who ever said life was fair?"

"Yeah, I know but…but c'mon! That is cruel!"

I wondered where this had come from. I had never seen her explode like that before. "Yeah…anyways. I was heartbroken. Completely heartbroken. I decided to leave my city, go roam around. I took a trip to Europe, saw the world a little bit, and when I returned to back to my home twenty years later, I found Elizabeth and Jack living there together. And when I say together, I mean together, together."

Alice shook her head in disgust, and Bella narrowed her eyes. "Did you confront them?"

"Aw, hells yes!" Bella giggled. "They apologized, but said their love was too strong to be withheld. They had wanted to tell me before, but they were afraid of hurting me. Apparently it made no difference to them then.

"I don't know why I forgave them. It could have been because I was still so deeply in love with Jack, or it could have been because Elizabeth was still my friend. Either way, we formed our own little clan, and that was the way we lived til about, oh, 2000."

"Dang. That's a long time! How could you live with them for that long, feeling what you were feeling?" Bella wanted to know.

"I tried to leave once during the beginning. It became too much, so I went off to New York. Jack found me and brought me back, saying that I could never leave him like that again, saying that we had to stay together. I knew that if I ever tried that again the same thing would happen. In truth, I was scared."

"So how does that lead to how you came here?" Bella gazed at me. It seemed to me she was looking at me differently than she had before.

That was where things got tricky. I didn't know if I could really trust that she wouldn't tell Edward what I said. If she did…well, if she did, things wouldn't go so smoothly between us. "Jack was still in love with me. At least, that was what he told me."

Bella frowned, but didn't say anything.

"And when two people are in love with each other, doesn't it make sense to be together?"

Alice and Bella both nodded, though they didn't look so sure.

"Yeah," I breathed, "that's what I thought, too." I looked down at my hands. "But I didn't know that meant that Elizabeth had to be out of the picture."

"Out of the…picture?" Bella didn't seem to understand. Then, something clicked. "Oh, Grace! You didn't! She was your best friend!"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. But Jack did. He said she was getting in our way. That was when I knew that I was time to go. To get out of there. As much as I love him…something is wrong with Jack Taylor. I don't know what it is, but there is something. So I ran, and I have been on the run, for ten years. I know he's still after me, but I have no idea where he is. And I have no idea what measures he'll take to find me. And so I'm here, with the one person I know will always protect me. My brother."

I saw Bella get goosebumps. "Oh, Grace. That's horrible."

"Yup. But that is the reason I am here. Happy, Alice?"

**Oookay, that's it! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry, once again, for not updating in like…A MONTH?! OMG WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??? Anyways, PLEASE leave me a review. Thanks soooo much!!**


End file.
